


Silent Hope

by Historiia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia
Summary: Magnum a un secret, il disparait plusieurs fois par semaines et Juliet décide de le suivre... Ce qu'elle va apprendre va la bouleverser...
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Ethan Shah, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 77
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée de la longue attente, mais je n'étais plus inspirée.  
> Mais c'est revenu et je suis en train d'écrire une fic.  
> Je posterais pour le moment que les lundis, car elle n'est pas terminée, aujourd'hui je vous la poste en avance car demain je n'aurais pas le temps.

Les yeux fermés, le corps tendu, Juliet Higgins hésitait... Mais en un sens, elle n'avait plus le choix que de demander à Rick s'il savait quelque chose. L'anglaise était inquiète pour son partenaire et ami... Depuis plusieurs semaines, il était distant, différent, d'humeur changeante, même leurs disputes ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'elles étaient avant... Leurs chamailleries quotidiennes avaient laissées place à des engueulades plus fortes, voir de l'ignorance, ce qui était pire que tout... 

Thomas Magnum disparaissait sans laisser de nouvelles pendant plusieurs heures et Juliet n'aimait pas cela... Elle se demandait si un ennemi de son passé n'avait pas refait surface et que celui-ci ne menace pas la vie de Magnum, ce dernier serait tout à fait capable de tenir ses amis à l'écart... Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Non. 

C'est pour cela qu'elle se trouvait devant la Mariana, à onze heure du matin... Magnum avait encore disparu depuis près de deux heures, c'était le moment idéal pour parler à Rick... Si ce dernier savait quoi que ce soit, elle le ferait parler. 

Elle entra dans le bar d'un de ses meilleurs amis, il était tôt et peu de client se trouvait là, Juliet sourit légèrement, au moins, elle pourrait parler librement. Rick se trouvait derrière le bar, il essuyait des verres qu'il venait sans doute de laver. 

Son ami ne remarqua pas sa présence, alors Juliet n'attendit pas qu'il la voit, elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur un tabouret. Rick leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. 

\- Hey Higgy !

Il reposa le verre et s'approcha un peu du bar, s'appuyant dessus à l'aide de ses mains. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? 

Juliet soupira fortement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y aille par quatre chemins, elle devait savoir, elle en avait besoin. 

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que Thomas fabrique en ce moment ? 

Rick fronça les sourcils avant de reculer un peu, il secoua la tête, cherchant à comprendre ce que son amie voulait lui dire. 

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi sa partenaire... Pas moi. 

Elle sourit avant de baisser les yeux. 

\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus l'être ces derniers temps. 

Rick posa son chiffon et fit le tour du bar avant de venir s'asseoir sur un tabouret à ses côtés. 

\- Comment ça ? 

Juliet soupira de nouveau. 

\- Il est de plus en plus distant... On ne parle plus... Il m'évite, alors je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être une mission dont il ne pouvait pas me parler... 

Rick secoua la tête tout en essayant de penser à quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. 

\- Pas que je sache... Mais c'était secret, il ne m'en parlerait pas... Tu le sais. 

Juliet ferma les yeux... Si Thomas n'en avait pas parlé à Rick, ni à TC... Alors, il ne lui en parlerait pas à elle et Higgins savait qu'elle pouvait le perdre s'ils ne parlaient pas. 

Voyant son amie plus qu'inquiète, Rick se rapprocha un peu. 

\- Thomas est obstiné et il va probablement s'attirer encore une tonne d'ennui dans les années à venir... Mais il ne nous dit pas tout... Mais s'il a vraiment des ennuis, il finira par se trahir... Tu verras. 

Juliet regardait dans le vide, sachant que Magnum était du genre imprudent, mais cette situation durait depuis trop longtemps. Les disputes devenaient insupportables pour Juliet, Magnum était son meilleur ami, le perdre serait insurmontable. 

\- Mais je serais toi... Je ne m’inquiéterais pas trop... C'est un grand garçon. 

Rick lui sourit. 

\- Et si ça se trouve, il s'est juste trouvé une petite amie !

En entendant cela, Juliet se sentit un peu mieux... Juste un peu... Mais elle avait du mal à croire qu'il lui cacherait une information de ce genre... Il n'avait pas hésité à se montrer et à parler à tout le monde de sa relation avec Abby. Pourquoi cacher le fait qu'il avait rencontré une autre femme ? Ce n'était pas son genre... Cette explication semblait logique... Thomas voulait peut-être attendre le bon moment pour leur en parler... 

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi toutes ces disputes ? Pourquoi ces disparitions ? Pourquoi cette distance ? 

Juliet regarda Rick s'éloigner tout en sachant que ce n'était pas la raison qui poussait Magnum à agir de la sorte... Il y en avait une autre et Juliet Higgins était prête à tout pour la découvrir. Elle devait le faire... Elle en avait besoin. 

Son portable sonna, elle le prit sans attendre, espérant que ce soit Magnum, mais elle fit un sourire en voyant que c'était Ethan. 

« Toujours partante pour le déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûr, je te rejoins. »

Juliet soupira, elle adorait passer du temps avec lui, mais son inquiétude l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de ces moments, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça empiète sur sa relation avec Ethan, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et elle tenait à lui. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Juliet se trouvait au restaurant, elle vit Ethan assis à une table, buvant un verre d'eau. Il devait sans doute être de service et ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter. 

Elle s'installa devant lui, Ethan se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de remarquer que Juliet semblait ailleurs. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

Higgins baissa les yeux. 

\- Je m'inquiète toujours pour Magnum. 

Ethan ferma les yeux, légèrement agacé de voir son moment avec Juliet, perturbé par une conversation de Magnum. Il n'avait rien contre lui et le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils s'étaient assez bien entendus... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie à son égard, sachant que celle qu'il fréquentait passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. 

\- Il est toujours distant ? 

Juliet hocha la tête. 

\- Et si ce n'était que ça... Il ne me laisse pas le contacter, ne me laisse pas l'aider... Rien. 

\- Juliet... 

Elle remercia le serveur qui venait de lui apporter une salade césar que Ethan venait de lui apporter. 

\- Il laisse son portable à la maison, je ne peux pas le suivre et plus bizarre encore... Quand il sort pour ces petites escapades, il ne prend même pas la Ferrari...

\- Juliet !

Son ton la fit sursauter, le visage d'Ethan se radoucit et elle s'en voulut, elle était censée passer un bon moment avec lui et elle lui parlait d'un autre homme. Juliet lui sourit et serra sa main avec tendresse... Elle penserait aux soucis de Magnum plus tard... Pour le moment, elle allait déguster cette salade en compagnie de cet homme. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Il était tard, la nuit était tombée... En cours d'après-midi, Juliet avait vu Magnum rentrer. Il semblait faible, pâle... Et en y regardant de plus près, elle était persuadée qu'il avait perdu du poids. Son inquiétude grandissait à chaque seconde et c'était ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. 

Ethan était venu la retrouver après son service à l'hôpital. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, elle avait tenté de ne pas penser à son ami dans la maison d'à côté... Quand il avait fait un pas pour partager plus d'intimité, elle avait voulu refuser, avant de céder... Sachant que durant un temps, elle pourrait penser à autre chose. 

Quand ils eurent fini, Ethan s'était levé pour aller se doucher, Juliet l'avait regardé faire, un sourire aux lèvres avant de se retourner dans le lit et de faire semblant de dormir, elle savait que s'ils parlaient, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire entrer Magnum dans la conversation et Ethan ne méritait pas ça. 

Elle l'avait entendu la rejoindre dans le lit, s'allonger à ses côtés, mais Juliet n'avait rien dit. 

Le sommeil ne venait pas, elle entendait la respiration d'Ethan à ses côtés, il dormait profondément et Juliet ne pouvait pas empêcher les théories toutes plus farfelues les unes contre les autres. 

Juliet se leva, ramassant ses vêtements et les enfila au plus vite. Elle quitta la chambre et la maison principale, elle avait besoin de courir, de se vider la tête. Elle appela Zeus et Apollon qui la suivirent sans hésiter et Juliet prit le sentier de la plage, courant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, essayant d'échapper à ses pensées, à son inquiétude, à ses peurs. 

Elle mit plus d'une heure avant se retrouver face à la maison d'invité. Juliet s'approcha et résista à son envie de frapper et de lui poser encore une fois la question... Mais elle se retint. Elle soupira, les larmes aux yeux et retourna chez elle, demandant à ses chiens de la suivre. 

Les dobermans obéirent et regardèrent leur maîtresse regagner la maison. Juliet monta les escaliers et retourna dans la chambre... Ethan était toujours là, dormant profondément. Juliet retira son pantalon, mais garda son débardeur... Elle s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux avant de sentir un bras entourer sa taille.


	2. Chapitre 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je vous adore et que j'ai assez bien avancé, voici un second chapitre !

Juliet n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette distance et de voir son meilleur ami s'éloigner d'elle. Alors, elle avait prit une décision, tant pis si elle le perdait pour de bon, de toute façon, elle était déjà en train de le faire. 

Ce matin, elle avait prit les clés d'une voiture de Robin et avait suivi le taxi que Magnum avait fait appeler. Elle sourit en le voyant monter dedans, se souvenant de sa manière de rechigner à chaque fois qu'elle lui proposait d'en prendre un. Il avait toujours refusé et là, depuis quelques semaines, elle le voyait en prendre un plusieurs fois par semaines. 

Une fois que le véhicule fut hors de sa vue, Juliet commença à prendre la même direction que lui. Elle espérait que Magnum ne la repérerait pas, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait obtenir des réponses à ses questions, elle devait le suivre, ainsi, il se retrouverait devant le fait accompli et ne pourrait plus lui mentir, ni lui cacher quoi que ce soit. 

En tout cas, elle l'espérait. 

Le taxi tourna à trois reprises et Juliet fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'impression de connaître ce chemin... Elle le suivit pendant encore cinq minutes avant de comprendre pourquoi elle connaissait cette route... Juliet l'avait emprunté à plusieurs reprises afin de retrouver Ethan. 

L'hôpital. 

Le véhicule se gara et elle vit Thomas en sortir avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Que faisait-il ici ? Est-ce qu'il voulait parler à Ethan ? Juliet fronça les sourcils, se gara à son tour et sortit de la voiture de Robin. 

Elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait savoir ce qu'il venait faire ici. 

Quand elle arriva dans le hall, Juliet perdit sa trace, elle avait beau regarder à droite, à gauche, elle ne voyait rien, Thomas n'était plus dans son champ de vision et elle commençait à s'inquiéter... La présence d'un ami proche à l'hôpital n'avait rien de rassurant. Bien au contraire. 

\- Merde... 

Elle tenta de regarder dans un couloir, mais rien, que des médecins ou infirmières... Pas de traces de Thomas Magnum. 

\- Où es-tu ?

Bien évidemment, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Mais elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et son cœur s’accéléra. 

\- Juliet ? 

Celle-ci se tourna et se trouva face à Ethan, dans sa blouse de médecin. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

La franchise... C'était la clé de toute relation, alors elle devait lui dire la vérité. Maintenant. 

\- J'ai vu Magnum entrer ici... Je dois savoir ce qu'il fait là. 

Le regard d'Ethan s'adoucit, même s'il semblait légèrement déçu que Juliet ne soit pas venue ici afin de le voir. 

\- Tu devrais partir Juliet... 

Elle fronça les sourcils... Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Pourquoi partirait-elle alors qu'elle allait enfin obtenir des réponses à ses questions ? Elle allait enfin savoir ce qu'il lui cachait. Et puis, elle eut une révélation... 

\- Tu connais la vérité, pas vrai ? 

Il fit un pas en arrière tout en évitant son regard. 

\- Je ne sais rien Juliet... 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Ne me mens pas ! Pas à moi !

Elle le vit soupirer et détourner le regard davantage... Juliet sut qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, si elle insistait un peu... Juste un peu... Ethan craquerait, elle le savait. Il était médecin. Ethan n'était pas un agent du MI6, pas un Navy Seal, pas un soldat, pas un flic... Il n'avait pas le caractère forgé pour résister à un interrogatoire et même si elle souhaitait que cela n'en devienne pas un... S'il avait les réponses à ses questions, Juliet n'hésiterait pas à le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. 

\- Juliet, je t'en prie... Rentre chez toi. 

Il fit demi-tour, mais elle fit un pas vers lui. 

\- Ethan !

Ce dernier se retourna, leurs regards se croisèrent et il sut qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Loin de là. Il la connaissait depuis près de trois mois et elle était déterminée. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. 

\- Tu te souviens qu'il a été blessé il y a environ trois semaines ? 

Elle hocha la tête, se souvenant de cette mission comme-ci elle s'y trouvait encore. Un mari jaloux que sa femme l'ait quitté les avait engagés afin d'obtenir des informations sur ce qu'il prétendait être son amant... Les partenaires savaient que quelque chose clochait dans son histoire, mais ils avaient continué jusqu'au bout... Jusqu'à découvrir que leur client était psychologiquement fragile et qu'il faisait une fixation sur son ex... 

Quand ils avaient su ça, Thomas avait tenté de le raisonner et le suspect avait sorti un couteau. Après une courte lutte, Magnum s'était retrouvé avec l'arme plantée dans l'abdomen. 

Katsumoto les avait conduit aux urgences, il avait été conscient tout le long du trajet. Une fois sur place, il avait été pris en charge par Ethan et d'autres membres du personnel. 

Mais il allait bien il était rentré deux jours plus tard... Mais en y réfléchissant davantage, Juliet se rendit compte que c'est à partir de cet instant que tout avait commencé à foirer entre eux. 

Son cœur battit plus vite et elle observa Ethan qui semblait réfléchir au moyen de lui parler. 

\- Comment va-t-il ? Et je te défends de me mentir. 

Il savait que c'était peine perdue... Juliet n'allait pas en démordre, alors malgré son serment... Il dévoila tout. 

\- Ce jour-là... La lame a touché son rein droit... Et elle l'a endommagé... Seulement... Le second rein de Magnum n'était pas au mieux de ses capacités... Depuis sans doute quelques années. 

Il soupira avant de poser son dossier sur un chariot. Juliet sentit son cœur se serrer, s'imaginant le pire en écoutant Ethan lui parler. 

\- Un seul rein suffit à vivre une vie normale et sans cette blessure il aurait pu continuer pendant des années... 

\- Mais quoi ? 

Elle devait savoir, Juliet commençait à se douter de ce qui se passait, mais elle avait besoin d'entendre les mots précis. 

\- Il a besoin d'une greffe Juliet... Sans ça, il devra être sous dialyse trois fois par semaines... Et il peut finir par mourir. 

Mourir... Ce mot raisonnait dans son esprit et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'Ethan venait de lui dire. Une rage monta en elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de la laisser sortir... Tant de semaines, de jours, d'heures de frustrations... 

\- Tu le savais !

\- Juliet...

Elle pointa son doigt vers lui, furieuse. 

\- Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais rester professionnel !

Elle soupira et passa une main sur son visage. 

\- Ne te cache pas derrière ça... Pas en sachant à quel point je suis inquiète... À quel point il compte pour moi. 

Juliet fit une pause, elle voyait bien qu'Ethan était mal à l'aise et elle finirait sans doute par se calmer, mais pour le moment, elle n'y parvenait pas. 

\- Avant-hier soir... Tu es venu chez moi... On a couché ensemble et tu savais la vérité... Tu m'as fait l'amour sans te soucier de ce que je ressentais... 

\- Juliet... Ne parle pas comme ça... 

Il était blessé et elle pouvait le voir... Mais sa colère et surtout son inquiétude était bien trop présentes dans son esprit. 

\- Où est-il ? 

Il soupira.

\- En dialyse. Je te montre. 

Le trajet se fit en silence, Ethan la conduisit au service en question et lui montra la pièce où Thomas se trouvait. Elle n'y entra pas... se contentant de regarder l'homme auquel elle tenait, allongé dans ce fauteuil de dialyse, une aiguille dans le bras, un tuyau relayé à une machine. Elle resta de longues minutes à le regarder sans qu'il sache qu'elle était là... Et puis, ce fut trop pour elle. 

Juliet quitta l'hôpital et respira profondément l'air qui s'engouffra dans ses poumons, elle avait la sensation d'avoir retenu sa respiration durant tout le temps de sa présence dans cet endroit... Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle retourna à sa voiture, elle y entra à la hâte et éclata en sanglot, se souvenant de chaque paroles d'Ethan, se souvenant de son ami étendu... Malade... Mourant. 

Les larmes coulaient encore et encore et elle ne put empêcher ce cri de sortir de sa gorge, un cri de douleur, de désespoir, de rage... 

Mais surtout... Un cri de peur... À l'idée que cet homme si fort puisse se mourir à petit feu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, vous connaissez le secret de Magnum.  
> Je vous présente à l'avance mes excuses si des erreurs médicales se glissent dans cette histoire, j'ai regarder un peu sur google, mais je ne suis pas médecin ^^
> 
> A lundi !


	3. Chapitre 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de vos commentaire, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise !

Le regard perdu dans le vide depuis un temps qui lui semblait très long... Les bras croisés, Juliet Higgins ne semblait pas savoir quoi penser de ce qu'Ethan lui avait appris quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait tenté de la joindre à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne voulait parler à personne, Juliet était tellement furieuse après lui... Comment avait-il pu lui cacher l'état de Magnum ? Elle aurait pu être à ses côtés, elle aurait pu lui tenir la main, lui tenir compagnie, l'accompagner... Mais non... Il avait vécu ces dernières semaines, seul. 

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Elle aurait été là... Mais Juliet ferma brièvement les yeux... Elle devait arrêter de se voiler la face, car même si Thomas était son meilleur ami... Si la situation avait été inversée, elle ne lui aurait probablement pas parlé de son état. 

Leur obstination était un point commun qu'il partageait. 

Mais malgré tout, Juliet ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Ethan, car elle aurait dû savoir. 

Juliet entendit le bruit d'un moteur de voiture, elle décroisa les bras et les laissa retomber, elle vit le taxi entrer dans la propriété et resta sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, elle regarda Magnum descendre de la voiture, il semblait fatigué, à bout de force et désormais... Juliet comprenait pourquoi... La dialyse devait le vider de ses forces. 

Elle le regarda alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison d'amis. Juliet résista à son envie d'aller le retrouver et de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle était au courant et qu'elle allait être à ses côtés s'il le désirait... 

Mais elle ne fit rien... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage et que peu importe leur amitié, elle avait toujours du mal à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. 

La porte de la maison d'invité se referma et les larmes de Juliet se mirent de nouveau à couler... Elle se sentait si vulnérable.... Alors que ce n'était même pas elle qui souffrait. 

Juliet savait qu'elle devrait lui en parler, mais pour le moment, elle devait se remettre de ses émotions, sinon elle s'emporterait et Thomas n'avait pas besoin de sa colère, mais de son soutien. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Des coups furent portés. Juliet sourit, espérant voir Thomas à sa porte, elle alla ouvrir, le pas rapide, le cœur battant vite. Elle avait prit la décision de lui parler. 

La nuit avait été agitée pour elle, entre les messages d'Ethan et ses réflexions sur comment annoncer à Magnum qu'elle connaissait son état de santé et que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle serait là, à chaque étape. Elle avait décidé d'être direct, il lui en voudrait de s’immiscer dans sa vie, mais au moins Juliet arrêterait de se ronger de l'intérieur. 

Juliet posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tira vers elle quand son sourire s'effaça de moitié... Ce n'était pas Thomas derrière la porte, non, c'était Ethan et elle lui en voulait toujours de ne pas lui avoir parlé de l'état de son meilleur ami. 

Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de le laisser entrer chez elle. 

\- Je suis désolé Juliet... Mais je n'avais vraiment pas le droit. 

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler de ça... J'avais le droit de savoir. 

Ethan soupira. 

\- Quand j'ai appris, j'ai voulu te le dire... Mais il a refusé... Il a dit que tu te sentirais coupable. 

Juliet baissa les yeux... Ethan avait raison, elle s'était sentie coupable de sa blessure, n'ayant pas réussi à le protéger lors de l'agression... Quand il était rentré à la propriété, elle avait été rassurée, mais savoir qu'il pouvait mourir à cause de ça... Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu le protéger... C'était très difficile. 

\- Et je vois qu'il avait raison. 

Higgins jeta un coup d’œil vers la maison d'amis, tout était toujours fermé, elle voulait aller le voir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas... Ethan était là et elle devait lui parler, afin qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle était aussi mal. 

\- Ethan... Thomas est mon meilleur ami... Même si on n'a jamais mis de mots sur cette relation... C'est ce qu'il représente pour moi... 

Elle chassa une larme furtive. 

\- Il m'a aidé dans tellement de choses depuis que je le connais... Sans lui... 

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, elle se força à ne pas laisser d'autres larmes couler. 

\- Je pense que sans lui, toi et moi ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu... Il m'a aidé à reprendre confiance et il m'a poussé à venir vers toi. 

Ethan voulu parler, mais elle le devança. 

\- Il m'a énormément apporté... Et savoir qu'il est dans cet état, que tu le savais et que tu ne m'as rien dit... 

Juliet soupira, tentant toujours de ravaler ses larmes. 

\- Je suis désolée, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour passer outre. S'il te plaît ? 

Le médecin hocha la tête, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait, il ignorait juste que ce serait à ce point-là. Ethan sortit de la maison, laissant Juliet seule... Dans le fond, elle savait que son petit ami n'avait pas eu le choix que de garder l'état de Thomas secret... Mais elle avait du mal à admettre que son ami était aussi mal en point, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour faire passer sa colère et Ethan était le seul qui pouvait endosser cette colère. 

Elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner avant de porter ses yeux vers la maison d'amis, tout était fermé. Juliet s'installa derrière son ordinateur et fit quelques recherches sur la dialyse. Elle chercha les effets secondaires... Nausées, fatigue, maux de tête étaient les plus fréquents. 

Juliet se mordit la lèvre, reconnaissant les symptômes de son ami. 

Juliet concentra ensuite ses recherches sur les dons d'organes, selon ce qu'elle pouvait lire, très peu de personnes étaient greffés comparé au nombre de patient sur les listes... Cela dépendait de la gravité et surtout du groupe sanguin. 

Son inquiétude grandissait de plus en plus... Rien de ce qu'elle lisait ne rassurait Juliet...

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Il s'était passé trois jours depuis que Juliet avait appris la vérité sur la maladie de Thomas et elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se braque et que leur relation si friable se détériore encore plus. 

Elle n'en avait pas non plus parlé à Rick et TC, car elle savait que Thomas lui en voudrait de leur en parler sans son accord. Juliet était perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi faire... Elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits et ensuite elle pourrait lui parler. 

La porte s'ouvrit, Juliet entendit des pas sur le sol et elle sut que c'était lui. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir arriver vers elle, son indétrônable sourire sur les lèvres... Sourire auquel elle ne put résister, elle lui répondit sans hésiter. 

\- Hey Higgy !

\- Hey, ça va ? 

Il s'installa sur le bord du bureau et lui tendit une enveloppe marron. 

\- Oui, comme toujours. 

Son cœur se serra à ses paroles, elle prit ce qu'il lui tenait, intriguée. 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

Magnum soupira. 

\- Et bien... On fait un métier assez dangereux... Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai été blessé. Du coup... C'est au cas où. 

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit le titre écrit en caractère gras. « Testament ». Elle leva les yeux vers lui, voulant lui crier qu'il allait survivre et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ces documents. Magnum lui sourit légèrement. 

\- Juste... Au cas où.

Il se leva du bureau, voulant partir, voyant que son amie voulait lui poser des questions, mais il n'était pas prêt à lui parler... Pas encore. 

\- Il n'y a rien de fou... Tu peux regarder, je n'ai rien à cacher. 

Menteur. 

Il lui mentait et elle voulait se lever, le gifler afin qu'il se décide à lui parler. Mais tout ce qu'elle pu voir, ce fut son ami s'éloigner d'elle et quitter la maison, sans avoir pu lui dire qu'elle était au courant et qu'elle serait à ses côtés. 

Juliet se leva de son fauteuil et le rejoignit. 

\- Où vas-tu ? On a un client ? 

Il se retourna, juste avant de sortir de la maison. 

\- Non... J'ai... Quelque chose à faire... Je reviens dans quelques heures. 

Sans rien dire, elle le regarda partir, un taxi vint se garer devant la maison, Juliet s'approcha de la fenêtre et Juliet le regarda s'y engouffrer... L'éloignant petit à petit d'elle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?   
> La suite mercredi ou jeudi =)


	4. Chapitre 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci de vos commentaires je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise !

Les yeux rivés sur la machine, Magnum était perdu dans ses pensées... Il s'en voulait de ne pas dévoiler son état à ses amis... À sa famille. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de leur avouer qu'il allait probablement mourir. Ils savaient déjà comment ils allaient réagir. 

Rick et TC seraient furieux, ils remueraient ciel et terre afin de trouver un donneur... Puis, en voyant que c'était sans espoir, ou presque... Ils s'éloigneraient un peu, refusant de voir leur ami s'éteindre à petit feu... En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses... Et même si Rick et TC ne s'éloignaient pas... Lui le ferait, jamais Thomas n'accepterait de voir le regard de ses amis... 

Higgy serait affectée aussi, moins que ses amis, ou alors elle tenterait de le masquer du mieux qu'elle le pourrait, se disant que c'était le destin... Mais Magnum était confiant, son amie avait Ethan dans sa vie, il serait là pour elle... En tout cas, il l'espérait. 

\- Comment allez-vous ? 

Il se tourna et sourit à l'infirmière qui vérifiait ses constantes. 

\- Fatigué, mais ça va. 

\- Reposez-vous alors. 

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, mais Thomas n'y prêta pas attention. Il reporta son regard sur la machine et soupira... Ça ne faisait que deux semaines et il en avait déjà assez. 

Kumu et Katsumoto l'inquiétaient beaucoup moins... Ils pourraient compter sur Rick et TC... Et sur Juliet bien sûr... Magnum espérait juste que sa mort ne brise pas sa famille... Ils devraient se soutenir. 

Le cathéter présent dans son bras attira son attention... Depuis qu'il avait commencé la dialyse, il portait des chemises à manches longues, refusant qu'on voit les cicatrices dues aux cathéters qu'on lui installait. 

Magnum allait fermer les yeux afin d'essayer de dormir un peu quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Ethan. 

\- Hey... 

Le médecin soupira, il devait lui dire, sinon Juliet le ferait et ce serait pire... Ou pas... Il hésitait, mais il devait se montrer honnête avec un patient. 

\- Que se passe-t-il Doc ? 

\- Juliet est au courant.

Magnum se redressa, son cœur se mettant à battre plus vite, si vite que la machine s'emballa, Ethan s'approcha et baissa le volume. 

\- Comment ? 

\- Je lui ai dit... Elle vous a suivi jusqu'ici et a tenté de savoir... Je suis tombé sur elle et Juliet sait se montrer très persuasive quand elle veut obtenir des informations. 

Thomas se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant. 

\- Higgy... 

\- Je devais vous le dire... Elle va sans doute chercher à vous en parler. 

Les yeux fermés, Magnum chercha un moyen d'amorcer la conversation, en vain. Il ne savait pas par où débuter. Comment allait-il lui parler une fois rentré à la maison ? Comment lui dire que sa fatigue était due au fait qu'il allait probablement mourir ? 

Comment lui dire que ses sautes d'humeur étaient dues au fait qu'il avait une trouille bleue qu'elle découvre la vérité et qu'il voit son regard rempli de peur et de pitié ? Qu'il préférait qu'ils se disputent plutôt qu'ils parlent comme avant et qu'il finisse par se confier, car il finirait par dire ou faire quelque chose qui le trahirait ? 

Comment lui faire comprendre que son silence n'était pas dû à un manque de confiance, mais à sa propre peur de la perdre si elle s'éloignait à cause de cette maladie ? 

Pourtant... Il allait devoir lui parler dans quelques heures, lui dire qu'il était condamné et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. 

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers Ethan qui ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre. 

\- Ne vous en faites pas Doc... Je savais qu'elle finirait par le savoir. 

\- Vous devez parler avec elle. 

Thomas émit un petit rire. 

\- Vous devriez rester dans le coin... Elle va me passer un sacré savon. 

Ethan se mit à rire à son tour. Ils la connaissaient bien tous les deux, ils savaient qu'elle allait être furieuse, le médecin avait eu un léger aperçu de sa façon d'être quand elle s'inquiétait à ce point... Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Juliet Higgins avait beau être une femme forte... Son cœur était mis à rude épreuve de savoir que son meilleur ami pouvait la quitter dans un jour proche. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Magnum se trouvait devant la porte de la maison principale, il hésitait à frapper... Juliet savait... Elle était au courant de tout et il savait que le moment était venu de lui parler. Ils étaient très distants depuis des semaines et Thomas détestait ça, mais il n'avait pas su comment aborder le sujet et il ne le savait toujours pas. 

Il secoua la tête et tourna les talons, s'en voulant de lâcheté de son manque de courage... Mais il n'avait pas la force de lui parler... Même si son amie savait tout... Il ne voulait toujours pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux. 

\- Magnum ? 

Et merde... Il ferma les yeux en se disant que le moment était venu. Même s'il avait voulu le reculer, elle l'avait sans doute vu attendre devant la porte. Thomas se retourna de nouveau et s’efforça à sourire à son amie. Il pouvait voir le regard inquiet de Juliet... 

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle... 

L'anglaise hocha la tête en silence, elle s’effaça et le laissa entrer dans la maison. Magnum passa devant elle, décidé, de toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer. Le temps des révélations était arrivé. 

Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, Thomas ne savait pas par quoi commencer, elle savait tout, alors pourquoi tout raconter ? 

\- Ethan m'a dit... 

Un soupir sortit des lèvres de Magnum. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? 

Juliet s'approcha un peu, elle fit un pas, puis deux. 

\- Que ta dernière blessure était bien plus sérieuse que tu as voulu nous faire croire. Que tu es sous dialyse depuis ce jour-là...

Il baissa les yeux, craignant toujours de voir cette pitié dans ses yeux. Juliet sut ce qu'il pensait, elle le connaissait bien. 

Thomas leva les yeux en la voyant se rapprocher de lui, Juliet lui sourit et il ne vit aucune once de pitié dans son regard, de l'inquiétude... Oui... Mais pas de pitié. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? 

\- J'avais peur... De ta réaction, de celle de Rick, de TC... Je n'étais pas prêt à affronter votre regard. 

La main de Juliet attrapa la sienne et la serra avec tendresse. Thomas la regarda faire, comprenant qu'elle voulait le réconforter. 

\- On est là... On aurait été avec toi à chaque fois que tu as été à tes séances... Tu es littéralement épuisé...

Il sourit. 

\- Un effet secondaire... C'est pour ça que je prends un taxi... Après ma seconde séance de dialyse j'ai failli m'endormir au volant de la Ferrari... 

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée, sachant qu'il aurait pu se tuer dans un accident... Mais il allait bien, en tout cas au mieux qu'il pouvait au vu de la situation. 

\- Et maintenant ? 

Juliet voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer, Ethan n'était pas entré dans les détails, elle avait fait une recherche brève sur les greffes, mais elle voulait entendre les pronostics des médecins. 

\- Et bien, je continue mes séances... En attendant un donneur. 

\- J'ai lu que ça pouvait être long... 

Magnum soupira. 

\- Et bien oui... Des mois, des années... 

La fatigue commença à se faire ressentir, les yeux de Magnum étaient lourds. Juliet relâcha sa main et lui fit un petit sourire. 

\- Tu y étais ? 

\- Oui... 

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer... On se voit plus tard ? 

Il hocha la tête et fit ce qu'elle dit. Juliet le regarda quitter la maison principale et quand la porte fut fermée et qu'elle fut certaine qu'il soit loin, elle se laissa tomber au sol, les larmes se mirent à couler, se disant qu'elle pouvait perdre cet ami qui comptait tant à ses yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne nouvelle !  
> J'ai fini de l'écrire, il ne me reste que l'épilogue et la correction.   
> Donc vous continuerez d'avoir deux chapitres par semaines !  
> A lundi !


	5. Chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, je suis un peu déçue, je n'ai pas eu de commentaire pour le chapitre précédent, quelque chose vous a déplut ?   
> Sinon ce n'est pas grave, voici donc la suite !
> 
> A bientôt !

Juliet sortit de sa chambre, douchée et habillée. Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement et sortit quelques aliments du frigo avant de regarder l'heure. Il était près de neuf heures, selon ses habitudes de ces dernières semaines, Magnum allait bientôt sortir de la maison d'ami, afin de se rendre à sa séance de dialyse. Elle voulait l'accompagner, être là pour lui si besoin et lui et le ramener ensuite à la maison. 

Elle avala rapidement un jus de fruits et un reste de pizza quand elle vit le taxi arriver. Juliet sortit et s'approcha du chauffeur. 

\- Excusez-moi... Mais on aura pas besoin de vos services. 

Juliet tendit un billet, l'homme sourit et la remercia avant de démarrer et de quitter la propriété au même instant où Magnum sortait. 

\- Higgy, tu as vu mon taxi ? Je risque d'être en retard. 

Elle lui sourit et lui montra la Ferrari. 

\- Je t'emmène ce matin... 

Magnum soupira et enfonça les mains dans ses poches. 

\- Ne fais pas ça... 

\- Quoi donc ? 

Il lui fit un petit sourire triste. 

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit à personne... Je ne veux pas que ta vie ou celle des autres tourne autour de cette histoire. 

Juliet s'approcha de quelques pas, mais Magnum poursuivit. 

\- C'est mon combat, pas le tien... Je peux gérer seul. 

La boule dans la gorge de Juliet ne faisait qu'augmenter, elle se doutait qu'il réagirait de la sorte, il voulait être seul pour tout gérer. Elle lutta, de toutes ses forces, ne voulant pas qu'il se doute de son mal-être. 

\- Tu peux le faire, mais tu n'as pas à le faire. Je veux être là... S'il te plaît. 

Magnum baissa les yeux, son amie était obstinée, mais il comprenait, si elle se trouvait à sa place, il voudrait être là, à ses côtés, à chaque seconde. Thomas hocha la tête avant de la regarder de nouveau. 

\- D'accord... Mais uniquement pour m'accompagner... Je ne veux pas que tu restes pendant la séance. 

\- Ok... 

Sa réponse était si basse qu'il n'était pas certain de l'avoir entendu... Mais elle avait accepté. Il monta dans la voiture et attendit qu'elle en fasse autant. Juliet démarra rapidement et prit la direction de l'hôpital... Ravie qu'il la laisse être à ses côtés. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet était tendue, elle attendant le message de Magnum qui lui disait qu'il avait fini sa séance. Au début, elle avait souhaité l'attendre sur le parking ou dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital... Mais, elle aurait perdu du temps à ne rien faire et elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. 

Son regard se tourna vers l'enveloppe que Magnum lui avait donné, Juliet la prit entre ses doigts et la regarda avant de l'ouvrir. Son envie de savoir ce que cela contenait était bien trop forte. 

Un document notifiait qu'il s'agissait d'un testament officiel, signé par un notaire... Elle lut les grandes lignes avant de voir qu'une clé USB accompagnait le tout. Juliet la prit et la brancha à son ordinateur. 

Juliet s'en voulut de faire ça... Mais elle en avait besoin. 

Un fichier apparut sur l'écran, une vidéo. Elle cliqua dessus et sourit en voyant son ami. 

« Salut Juliet, je suis prêt à parier que tu regardes ça peu de temps après avoir eu l'enveloppe entre les mains... Je te connais, tu es trop curieuse. Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Je suis prêt à parier que tu es au courant de ce qui m'arrive et que tu es aussi perdue que moi... Tu as donc eu envie de voir ce que j'avais sur mon testament... Et bien, désolé de te décevoir, il n'y a pas grand chose... »

Juliet le vit soupirer à l'écran, elle sourit et poursuivit la vidéo. 

« Ma mère avait une assurance vie... Que j'ai touché à mon retour... Seulement, je n'ai pas eu le courage de me servir de cet argent, alors je l'ai laissé sur un compte. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, j'aimerais que cet argent soit divisé entre toi, Rick et TC... Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais j'espère que ça vous aidera...

Ensuite... J'ai ouvert un compte pour le fils de Nuzo... Jake. Si tu pouvais t'assurer qu'il ait l'argent, ce serait super. »

Le cœur de Juliet se serra, elle ne le connaissait pas... Elle pensait que oui, mais à chaque fois elle en apprenait plus sur lui.

« Pour le reste de mes affaires, je te fais confiance, je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut. »

Il ne rajouta rien, elle pouvait voir qu'il voulait parler encore, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle le vit se lever et éteindre la caméra. 

Juliet ferma les yeux et lutta encore contre les larmes... Ce testament... Cette vidéo sonnait comme un adieu, il ne parlait pas de s'en sortir et encore moins d'avenir. 

Thomas baissait les bras et il mettait ses affaires en ordre et ça... Juliet ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle se leva de son bureau, éteignit son ordinateur et quitta la maison. 

Une fois dans la voiture, Juliet demanda à Rick et TC de la rejoindre à la Mariana, elle devait leur parler. Ils devaient savoir que leur ami risquait de mourir et qu'il semblait prêt à les abandonner... Sans savoir qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais tomber sans se battre à ses côtés. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Les yeux fermés, Thomas Magnum se laissait conduire sans rien dire. Sa séance l'avait épuisé, comme à chaque fois, mais il appréciait que Juliet soit venue le rechercher, il pouvait se laisser un peu aller et se reposer avant de rentrer. Un client l'avait contacté et il avait besoin de leurs services. 

Magnum n'en avait pas encore parlé à sa partenaire, il savait qu'elle allait refuser, disant qu'il devait reprendre des forces et tout un tas d'excuses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre... Être un privé représentait beaucoup pour lui et il refusait de laisser son soucis de santé lui prendre ça. 

\- Thomas... On est arrivés.

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire... Elle l'appelait de plus en plus souvent par son prénom et il devait admettre qu'il adorait ça. Juliet éteignit le moteur et le regarda fixement avant de voir la voiture de TC qui entrait sur la propriété, l'anglaise était nerveuse, se demandant comment son ami réagirait à leur venue. 

\- J'ai tout dit à Rick et TC...

Il ouvrit la bouche afin de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit, Thomas avisa la voiture de son ami qui se trouvait là et vit Rick et TC qui se trouvaient toujours à l'intérieur. 

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on te plaigne... Mais on veut être là pour toi. 

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû... Ils vont... 

Juliet le fit taire en lui coupant la parole. 

\- Ils s'inquiètent et veulent savoir à quoi s'attendre. S'il te plaît. 

Magnum soupira avant de sortir de la voiture, il n'avait pas le choix... Le cœur de Juliet se serra, elle retira la clé du contact et sortit à son tour. 

Thomas ne voulait pas parler de ça, il avait déjà du se forcer pour en parler à son amie, mais là... Il ne voulait pas que ses frères d'armes soient au courant... Il était trop tard, Magnum les vit descendre de la voiture et il vit à leur regard... Qu'ils étaient inquiets. 

Un soupir et il entra dans la maison principale, suivi par ses trois meilleurs amis. Une fois à l'intérieur, Thomas s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. 

\- Allez-y, je suis prêt à entendre vos remontrances. 

Les gars se regardèrent, sans comprendre. 

\- On n'est pas là pour t'engueuler... On est là pour t'aider. 

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Mais c'est gentil. 

\- Thomas... Tu ne peux pas affronter ça tout seul. 

Il leur sourit et voulu parler, mais TC le devança. 

\- Tu nous as toujours dit que ta mère était seule quand elle était malade... On ne va pas te faire ça. 

Il sentit un coup porté à son cœur. 

\- Ce n'est pas cool de me parler d'elle les gars... Vraiment pas. 

\- Si, justement ! 

Rick s'approcha de lui. 

\- On est là pour te soutenir et t'aider... On ne va pas t'abandonner. 

Abandon... Ce mot était celui de trop, ses amis ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait et Juliet n'avait pas l'air au courant de tout... Sinon ils sauraient qu'il n'y avait que trop peu d'espoir. Il recula de deux pas avant de leur lancer un regard noir... Il leur en voulait de croire en un avenir qu'il n'avait pas même s'il appréciait de les savoir à ses côtés. 

\- Je suis du groupe B négatif... Il y a très peu de donneur, je m'y suis fait... Vous devriez aussi. 

Rick sentit son cœur se serrer. 

\- Alors, tu dis qu'on doit te regarder mourir ? 

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça... Je vais continuer mes séances et attendre... Mais je ne vais pas trop espérer. 

Juliet était silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire... Est-ce que devait dire quelque chose ? Non, pas pour le moment... Mais ce que Thomas venait de dire résonnait dans sa tête encore et encore... Se disant qu'il était impossible que leur chance tourne enfin... Pourtant, elle avait du mal à y croire. 

B négatif. 

Thomas était du même groupe sanguin qu'elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez plus apprécié ce chapitre que le précédent.


	6. Chapitre 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de vos commentaires, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite !

La voiture garée, Juliet sortit d'un geste rapide avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle était sortie sans en parler à son partenaire, ne voulant pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait en tête. Juliet ne voulait pas le faire espérer avant d'être certaine. 

Il y avait de l'espoir et elle ne pouvait pas se retirer cette idée de la tête. Une fois Rick et TC partis, Juliet avait demandé à son petit ami si elle pouvait passer le voir, lui expliquant que c'était urgent et que ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Ethan avait semblé surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi, mais il avait accepté de prendre un café avec elle durant sa pause. 

Une fois la porte de l'hôpital franchie, Juliet envoya un message à Ethan, lui demandant s'il était disponible. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de recevoir une réponse positive... 

Juliet prit le chemin de cafétéria, elle s'acheta un café et alla s'asseoir à une petite table. L'inquiétude ne cessait de monter en elle, l'état de Thomas la préoccupait au plus haut point, elle voulait tant l'aider, mais elle avait aussi peur de ne pas y parvenir. 

Son portable vibra, elle le prit et sourit en voyant un message de son ami. 

« Tu es partie avant moi ? C'est grave ? »

Elle sourit, depuis qu'elle était au courant de son état, elle veillait sur lui, essayant qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. 

« Non tout va bien... Une petite affaire à régler. Tu as une dialyse aujourd'hui ? »

La réponse se fit quasiment aussitôt.

« Non, demain. »

« Ok... Repose-toi aujourd'hui. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

\- Juliet ? 

Elle rangea son portable et sourit en voyant Ethan arriver, habillé de sa blouse blanche. Il s'approcha et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'asseoir face à elle. 

\- Comment tu vas ? Ça à l'air urgent... 

Juliet soupira... 

\- Je suis désolée, mais oui, ça l'est. 

Elle repense à la déclaration de Magnum et n'hésite pas à en parler à Ethan. 

\- Thomas m'a dit qu'il était du groupe B négatif. 

Ethan baissa les yeux, il en avait un peu assez qu'elle ne parle que de lui, même s'il comprenait son inquiétude. Il soupira, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas accepter de parler d'autre chose. 

\- Oui... Et c'est ce qui rend la recherche de donneur difficile. 

Juliet fit un petit sourire. 

\- Justement... Je suis B négatif... Et j'aimerais que tu fasses tous les examens nécessaires afin de savoir si je suis compatible avec lui. 

Ethan se recula sur sa chaise tout en soupirant. 

\- Juliet... Je ne peux pas faire ça. 

\- Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est ensemble ? Si j'étais une inconnue, tu accepterais ? 

Il se détendit un peu comprenant ses questions. Juliet se rapprocha un peu, se penchant au-dessus de la table, posant ses avants bras. 

\- J'ai fait des recherches... Les donneurs n'ont aucun soucis de santé après un don de rein... Je vivrais normalement, sainement... Tout ira bien. Alors, fais ces examens Ethan. 

Le médecin secoua doucement la tête. 

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre. 

Elle lui sourit tendrement. 

\- Mais je préférerais que ce soit toi qui le fasse... Ethan... S'il te plaît. 

Le silence dura de longues secondes avant qu'il ne finisse par se briser avec la voix d'Ethan qui accepta. Il n'avait pas le choix, Juliet le ferait avec ou sans lui. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet entra dans la maison d'ami et vit Magnum soupirer en refermant la porte du frigo. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait exactement. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? 

\- J'ai faim... Mais je ne peux pas manger ce qu'il reste dans ce frigo. 

Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à comprendre. 

\- Disons qu'avec mes soucis, je dois manger peu de protéine, peu de féculent... Peu de plein de choses... 

Juliet lui sourit. 

\- Attends-moi là. 

Il la regarda sortir de la maison, Magnum en savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais Juliet revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les bras chargés, elle installa le tout sur le plan de travail et Thomas put voir que ce n'était que des aliments vegan. 

\- Sérieusement ? 

\- Tu verras, tu peux te régaler même sans tes trucs trop riches. 

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Je suis prêt à tout... Je meure de faim. 

Juliet s'activa en cuisine et lui prépara un repas sain, espérant qu'il se régale. 

Les deux amis passèrent un très bon moment et Magnum fut surpris de se régaler tout en sachant qu'il s'était souvent moqué d'elle à cause de ses habitudes alimentaires. Mais là, c'était différent, il devait manger plus sainement et Juliet était très douée pour ça. 

Il la regarda longuement, remerciant le ciel de l'avoir à ses côtés... Pour l'aider à affronter ces épreuves. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet ouvrit la porte à Ethan, elle avait vu sa voiture arriver à la propriété et s'était empressé de lui ouvrir, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait fait cette prise de sang, elle était impatiente de connaître la vérité. 

Il entra, Juliet referma la porte et s'approcha du mur d'entrée... Elle avait besoin de savoir... 

\- Tu es compatible... 

Le soulagement s'empara d'elle, un soulagement tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu auparavant, son cœur battit à se rompre. Juliet sentit ses jambes chanceler et elle se recula afin de s'adosser contre le mur derrière elle. Ethan voulut lui prendre la main, mais Juliet la porta à ses yeux afin d'essuyer des larmes fugaces. 

\- Tu es sûr ? 

\- J'ai vérifié deux fois. Il n'y a pas de doute possible. 

Juliet leva les yeux au ciel et fit un petit sourire. 

\- Dieu merci. 

Ethan n'aimait pas cette situation et il voulait la faire changer d'avis. 

\- Juliet... Réfléchi bien... Même s'il n'y a que très peu de risques pour toi... Si un jour ton rein restant...

\- Je ne veux pas penser à ça Ethan ! Tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui... C'est que je peux le sauver. 

Juliet pouvait voir qu'il était inquiet pour elle, mais ça lui était égal. Ethan soupira et fit un pas vers elle. 

\- Il compte beaucoup pour toi, pas vrai ? 

\- Oui... Énormément.

Il soupira de nouveau et recula de deux pas. 

\- Est-ce que j'ai une chance de te faire changer d'avis ? 

Juliet sourit, essuya ses dernières larmes et tenta de se reprendre. 

\- À moins que tu aies un rein pour lui, disponible maintenant... Non, tu ne peux rien faire. 

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, sentant la joie s'emparer de son corps, se débarrassant de toute cette colère et cette peur qu'elle avait en elle depuis qu'elle avait pris connaissance de son état de santé. 

\- Que dois-je faire ? Quand pouvons-nous faire cette greffe ? 

Ethan reprit son sérieux, oubliant son côté petit ami inquiet, laissant place au médecin. 

\- Tu vas devoir parler au comité... Afin d'être validée en tant que donneuse volontaire. 

\- D'accord, dis-moi quand et je serais là. Il faut qu'on fasse vite... 

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement et se détourna d'Ethan. 

\- Je n'en peux plus de le voir comme ça... 

Juliet regarda de nouveau Ethan. 

\- C'est possible qu'il ne sache rien de tout ça avant que ce soit officiel ? Je ne veux pas qu'il essaye de me convaincre de ne pas le faire. 

\- Tu veux rester anonyme ? 

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Pour le moment en tout cas. 

Ethan lui sourit et hocha la tête. Juliet semblait tellement rassurée et il commençait à se demander si le lien entre elle Thomas Magnum n'était pas plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru au début. Elle semblait si inquiète, prête à tout pour le sauver, prête à lui donner une partie d'elle-même pour être certaine qu'il récupérerait sa vie d'avant. 

Oui... Aujourd'hui, Ethan Shah se mettait à douter de sa relation avec Juliet Higgins, car il savait que jamais il ne pourrait rivaliser avec ce lien qui les unissait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la suite dimanche ou lundi !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais publier trois fois par semaine, car je voudrais finir de poser avant la saint valentin ^^

Chapitre 07

Magnum se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la fatigue le gagnait et il venait d'apprendre une assez mauvaise nouvelle... Son rein se détériorait plus vite que prévu, il allait devoir augmenter ses séances de dialyse... Selon les médecins, ça arrivait parfois et ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il allait mourir plus vite... Thomas n'en pouvait plus, il endurait ça depuis quelques semaines à peine et il se demandait comment certains patients pouvaient tenir des mois. 

Plusieurs fois par jour il se demandait s'il allait tout arrêter, attendre, espérer. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, ses amis... Sa famille comptait sur lui pour qu'il se batte et il ne voulait pas les décevoir. 

Alors, il allait se battre, pour eux, il allait continuer ses séances de dialyse. 

Il se souvint du regard de Juliet quand ils avaient parlé de son état, elle était inquiète pour lui et Magnum savait qu'elle voulait être à ses côtés. Mais elle ne voulait pas être avec lui comme il le souhaitait... Pourtant, il aurait aimé. 

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments pour elle alors qu'elle était avec Ethan ? C'était venu tellement naturellement... Quand le médecin lui avait annoncé son état, Magnum avait d'abord été furieux, que ça tombe sur lui, il s'était éloigné de tout, y compris de Juliet. 

Mais elle lui avait manqué... Alors, il avait tenté d'agir comme avant, seulement, ça n'avait pas été possible... Cette épée de Damoclès qui trônait au-dessus de sa tête le rendait fou, il voulait profiter de la vie et il avait compris... Que ce qu'il voulait vraiment, il ne pourrait pas l'obtenir. 

Juliet.

Il la voulait tellement que ça lui faisait mal... Magnum ne dirait rien, il voyait qu'elle était heureuse avec le Doc, du coup, il se mettait en retrait. Il coupait petit à petit les ponts... Il voulait qu'elle soit furieuse après lui, pour qu'une fois parti, elle ait le moins de chagrin possible. 

Et puis, elle avait tout appris... Elle connaissait la vérité et elle passait son temps avec lui... Magnum n'aimait pas ça, ce n'était pas prévu à son programme... Malgré tout, il adorait qu'elle soit à ses côtés, il se montrait égoïste, volant de son temps précieux avec Ethan... Il s'en moquait... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il passait du temps avec la femme qu'il aimait... Même si elle n'en saurait jamais rien. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit, superbe. Vêtue d'une robe rouge. Magnum lui fit un petit sourire. 

\- Oui, je vais très bien. Tu es magnifique. 

Juliet lui fit un léger sourire. 

\- Merci... 

Elle fronça les sourcils, le teint de Magnum était pâle et il ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. 

\- Thomas... Si ça ne va pas, je peux rester. 

Il aurait adoré lui dire qu'il souhaitait ça... Magnum soupira, il n'en avait pas le droit. 

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire Juliet... Va à ton rendez-vous... Je serai là quand tu reviendras. 

Juliet sentit son cœur se serrer, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle détestait voir son ami dans cet état et voudrait rester, mais elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle lui fit un petit sourire. 

\- Ok... Mais si ça ne va pas...

\- Tu me connais... Je ne t’appellerais pas. 

Un rire quitta ses lèvres, Juliet le lui rendit avant de s'éloigner, Magnum la regarda quitter la maison et soupira... Il l'aimait tellement... Mais elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse avec lui. Elle pourrait l'être avec Ethan, en tout cas, il espérait que le médecin soit à la hauteur des attentes de Juliet. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet descendit de la voiture assez vite, elle referma la porte et réajusta sa robe. Elle était en retard et Ethan allait lui en vouloir... 

Elle entra dans le restaurant et le trouva assis à table, un verre de vin à la main. Juliet s'approcha d'un pas rapide et s'installa face à lui. 

\- Je suis désolée Ethan... 

Il lui fit un petit sourire sincère. 

\- Tout va bien ? 

Elle soupira, répondre aux questions du comité des greffes avait été épuisant... Ils avaient tenu à savoir si elle était certaine de son choix et si Magnum ne l'avait pas forcée à faire ce don. 

\- Oui... La journée a été bien remplie... J'ai rencontré le comité ce matin et j'ai passé l'après-midi à l'hôpital. 

Ethan fronça les sourcils. 

\- Magnum ne va pas bien ? 

\- Il va aussi bien qu'il le pourrait... Je devais simplement faire des analyses supplémentaires pour la greffe. Ça a pris du retard. 

Juliet remercia le serveur qui était venu lui servir un verre de vin, elle le porta à ses lèvres, mais grimaça un peu en découvrant le goût amer de sa boisson... Le vin n'était pas à son goût. 

\- Je suis rentrée à la maison pour me changer et voir comment Thomas allait. 

Leurs entrées arrivèrent, Ethan essayait de faire la conversation, mais il voyait bien que Juliet était ailleurs et ce n'était pas la seule fois... Depuis qu'elle avait appris la maladie de son ami, elle n'était plus la même. Son portable était toujours posé sur la table et elle y jetait des coups d’œil toutes les deux minutes, comme si elle voulait s'assurer de ne pas rater un message ou un appel. 

Il l'avait même vu appeler dès qu'il s'éloignait pour se rendre aux toilettes ou pour prendre un appel... Elle était dévouée à Thomas Magnum et il passait en second plan. 

Ils n'avaient pas fait de sorties autre que le restaurant depuis ce fameux jour... Juliet prétextait toujours une raison afin de ne pas s'éloigner. 

Ethan la vit cacher un bâillement. 

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? 

\- Je suis épuisée, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vit Magnum... Je fais ça pour lui. 

Il rit doucement avant d'avaler une gorgée de vin. 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu fasses ça pour lui... En tout cas pas seulement. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il sous-entendait, car dans le fond, elle savait que c'était vrai... Mais elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre. 

\- Ethan...

\- Non ! Je sais que votre lien est très fort... Vous êtes une équipe et tu tiens à lui...

Il soupira. 

\- Mais depuis que tu as appris sa maladie... Tu es constamment à ses côtés. 

\- C'est mon meilleur ami Ethan. 

Un silence s'installa, Juliet se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Ethan, si tu ne peux pas comprendre le lien qui nous uni... 

\- Ce n'est pas ce lien qui me gêne ! C'est de voir qu'il compte plus que moi. 

Elle baissa le regard, sachant qu'il avait raison, elle tenait à Ethan et avait adoré chaque moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Mais c'est Thomas qui avait eu raison... Quand elle avait douté au moment où Ethan l'avait invitée à sortir, son ami lui avait dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon, mais qu'il méritait sa chance... Magnum avait raison... Ethan n'était pas le bon. 

Juliet savait qui était le bon et ça lui faisait peur... Pas de se rapprocher de lui... Non, mais de le perdre... Elle n'était pas loin de le faire, sa maladie pouvait le tuer et elle refusait de l'admettre... Pourtant, c'était réel... Ce qu'elle ressentait était fort et elle ne voulait plus faire semblant. 

\- Je suis désolée Ethan... Je ne peux pas changer ce que je ressens. 

\- Je le sais... Et j'aimerais que tu mettes de l'ordre dans tes sentiments... 

Elle soupira. 

\- Tout est déjà en ordre... Je dois juste l'accepter. Désolée Ethan. 

Elle se leva de sa chaise et quitta le restaurant, laissant les larmes couler. Elle devait parler à Magnum, elle ne voulait pas lui cacher ça... Plus maintenant. Pourquoi ? Parce que Juliet risquait de le perdre et qu'elle voulait simplement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras afin de lui dire qu'il ne la quitterait jamais. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet entra dans la maison d'ami, elle allait simplement vérifier que Thomas allait bien et quand elle le vit en train de manger son bacon vegan qu'il avait tant critiqué, elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de dessiner un sourire. Elle adorait le voir ainsi, comme si rien avait changé... Comme si tout allait bien. 

\- Hey, cette soirée ? 

\- Pleine de bonnes choses. 

Elle ne mentait pas, Ethan lui avait fait comprendre certaines choses et elle avait simplement besoin de le lui dire. 

\- Ah ? 

Juliet s'approcha, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Se jeter dans les bras d'un autre homme alors que le seul qu'elle voulait se trouvait là, près d'elle, qu'il était à ses côtés, qu'il la protégeait depuis si longtemps. 

Elle continuait d'avancer et Magnum ne savait pas quoi faire, il allait lui parler quand les lèvres de Juliet arrivèrent sur les siennes, il se tendit et ne sut comment réagir. Higgy se recula, cherchant dans son regard, une raison de ne pas continuer, mais elle ne vit rien à part de la surprise. 

L'anglaise passa ses bras autour du cou de Thomas et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois, les mains de Magnum entourèrent son corps de toutes ses forces, elle se fondit contre lui, leurs lèvres bougeant en symbiose, leurs langues entrant en contact. 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps... Les doutes n'avaient plus leur place... Il ne restait que cet amour vulnérable que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le courage de dévoiler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?   
> Sachez que j'ai pleins d'idées pour des OS, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !


	8. Chapitre 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de vos commentaire !

Quand Juliet se réveilla le lendemain, elle savait que Magnum n'était plus dans le lit. Sa chaleur ne l'enveloppait plus. Ils avaient fait l'amour avec passion et tendresse, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains ne se quittant pas une seconde. Leur étreinte avait été intense, ils s'étaient aimés comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. 

Mais là, Juliet savait qu'il n'était plus là et elle n'en était pas étonnée. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux, gardant un léger espoir qu'il soit là, à ses côtés, mais quand elle tourna la tête, il n'y avait que les draps froids. Juliet agrippa l'oreiller et y enfouit son visage, respirant l'odeur si caractéristique de Thomas. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, cherchant le courage dont elle allait devoir faire preuve quand elle verrait son visage, quand son regard croisera le sien et quand il prononcera les mots qui lui feraient du mal. 

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à s’enivrer de son parfum, Juliet se leva du lit, elle enfila ses vêtements qui traînaient et quitta la chambre. 

Du bruit venait de la cuisine, elle était rassurée, au moins, il n'était pas parti de la maison. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle le vit, en train de boire un verre d'eau, il le reposa, tourna la tête vers elle... Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle put voir dans son regard le regret qu'elle appréhendait... Et d'une voix basse mais distincte, Thomas s'adressa à elle. 

\- C'était une erreur Juliet...

Son cœur se serra, elle avait envie de hurler qu'il avait tort, qu'ils seraient parfaits ensemble. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas... Pas encore. C'était trop tôt. Juliet prit son courage à deux mains afin de l'affronter. 

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? 

Elle ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes. 

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est le monde à l'envers... On aurait fait l'amour l'an dernier, c'est moi qui t'aurais dit que c'était une erreur... Et toi qui aurait eu le cœur brisé. 

Forte... Elle se mit à avancer vers lui. 

\- Tu ne le penses pas... Tu penses simplement que je ne suis pas capable d'endurer ça... Mais tu as tort. 

Magnum la regarda fixement, il avait envie de la serrer contre lui, mais il se retenait, pourquoi ? Pour les raisons qu'elle évoquait... Juliet avait perdu Richard et s'était trouvée brisée, il ne voulait pas être responsable de son cœur brisé... C'était insupportable pour lui. 

Il se servit alors de la situation actuelle...

\- Tu as Ethan... Il est...

\- Ne dis rien !

Juliet s'approcha, s'arrêta juste devant lui et chercha son regard... En vain, Thomas la fuyait, comme elle s'y attendait. Mais elle refusait de le laisser faire aussi facilement. Juliet passa ses bras autour du cou de Magnum. 

\- Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça... Et je comprends.

Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, Magnum resta de marbre. 

\- Tu as peur... Je le sais... C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas te retenir.

Son cœur lui faisait mal et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle se sentait brisée de l'intérieur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. 

\- Si tu veux qu'on en reste là, je vais faire ce que tu veux... Pour le moment... Mais quand tu iras mieux, je serai là et je ferais tout pour te convaincre. 

Juliet l'embrassa de nouveau et elle fut surprise de le sentir réagir doucement. Elle se retira au bout de deux secondes.

\- À ce moment-là, tu n'auras aucune raison de me repousser. 

Elle s'éloigna de lui, fit quelques pas en arrière et quitta la maison sans un regard pour lui. Juliet l'aimait et avec les regards qu'il lui avait lancés durant la nuit, avec ses caresses, ses paroles... Il en était de même pour Thomas. Il avait simplement peur de sa maladie, peur qu'elle finisse par souffrir. 

Une fois la porte de la maison d'ami refermée, Juliet se laissa aller et se mit à verser des larmes, elle aurait voulu qu'ils affrontent ça ensemble, mais Thomas ne semblait pas prêt. 

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer, elle essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers la maison principale. Dans quelques temps, tout irait mieux, elle devait être patiente. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la nuit qu'il avait partagé avec Juliet et il se sentait mal de l'avoir laissé partir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre davantage. Elle avait déjà été blessée, à cause de sa perte de Richard... Il ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. 

Il l'évitait depuis cet instant, refusant de croiser son regard, d'entendre sa voix, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu résister. 

Une sonnerie retentit, il attrapa son téléphone et fut surpris de voir le nom de l'hôpital. Il décrocha sans attendre. 

\- Thomas Magnum. 

Son cœur rata un battement en entendant qu'un rein était disponible, que le donneur était déjà sur place et qu'ils attendaient son arrivée afin de commencer la procédure.

\- Ok... Euh... J'arrive dans peu de temps. 

Il ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu être aussi rapide, mais il était soulagé. Il prépara un sac avec quelques affaires, sachant qu'il demanderait à Rick ou TC de lui en ramener d'autre si besoin. 

En une demi-heure, il était à l'accueil de l'hôpital où il raconta ce qu'on lui avait dit au téléphone. L'hôtesse lui fit un petit sourire et lui donna un formulaire à remplir. Quand ce fut le cas, il dut patienter un peu avant de voir arriver son médecin. 

\- Monsieur Magnum, si vous savez comme je suis ravi de vous trouver ici. Ravi que votre situation s'améliore. 

\- Vous étiez sérieux ? Vous avez vraiment trouvé un donneur ? 

Un sourire plus franc se dessina sur les lèvres du médecin. 

\- Oui, si vous êtes partant, vous vous réveillerez ce soir avec un rein en parfait état. 

Il soupira de soulagement, mais une question hantait son esprit. 

\- Le donneur, est-ce que je peux le rencontrer ? Je sais que... 

\- Elle nous a dit qu'elle le souhaitait aussi. Elle vous attend dans sa chambre. 

Elle ? Donc, son donneur était une femme. Il espérait qu'elle savait dans quoi elle se lançait et qu'elle faisait pas ce don à la légère. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en difficulté. 

Magnum fut conduit à la chambre de sa donneuse, il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant si c'était bien ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa deux fois avant d'entendre une voix lui dire d'entrer. Il fronça les sourcils, la voix était masquée par la porte, mais il était persuadé de la connaître. 

Il entra. 

Et il la vit... La chevelure blonde, sa silhouette... C'était elle. Magnum ouvrit la bouche afin de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. 

\- Juliet ?

Elle se retourna et lui sourit, il était surpris... Une perfusion était déjà rattachée à son bras, elle s'approcha de lui. 

\- C'est toi... Pourquoi ? 

\- Je suis compatible Thomas... 

Il fit un pas en arrière tout en secouant la tête. 

\- Non... Je refuse. 

Les dents serrées, Juliet s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses joues. 

\- Je veux le faire... Et pas seulement à cause de notre nuit... 

Elle lui sourit et caressa doucement ses pommettes.

\- Même si elle a été parfaite... J'ai fait les tests bien avant. Je voulais être sûre que ce soit bon avant de te l’annoncer. 

Thomas ferma les yeux. 

\- Tu es sûre ? Je t'ai... 

Juliet le fit taire en l'embrassant légèrement. 

\- Je refuse de te perdre, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas te regarder mourir sans rien faire. 

Il luttait contre ce qu'il ressentait, ayant peur de la faire souffrir, mais elle semblait tellement déterminée à faire cela pour lui. 

\- Promets-moi de te battre Thomas... Pour moi. 

Magnum hocha la tête, il voulut parler, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin, suivi d'une infirmière. Thomas devait les suivre et Juliet devait se préparer pour l'opération. 

L'anglaise le regarda partir, le cœur lourd, il ne lui avait pas répondu, elle avait tellement envie qu'il lui dise qu'il irait bien et qu'ils pourraient commencer une vie ensemble... Mais il n'avait rien dit... Est-ce qu'il voulait ça autant qu'elle ? Juliet ferma les yeux et essuya une larme. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, Juliet devait se détendre et se préparer pour l'intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus que trois chapitres pour la suite et fin, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à vous proposer ensuite =)


	9. Chapitre 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de vos commentaires, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.   
> Bonne lecture =)

Engourdie, son esprit embrumé, Juliet tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était du produit anesthésiant qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines, elle avait ensuite fermé les yeux et commençait tout juste à reprendre connaissance. L'anglaise avait envie de dormir, profondément, de se laisser aller au repos avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour de bon. 

Une pensée s’infiltra en elle. Thomas. Elle avait fait ça pour lui et ouvrir ses yeux était le seul moyen de savoir s'il allait bien. 

Encore un effort, elle devait y arriver. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, Juliet luttait afin de les ouvrir. Elle se récitait un mantra intérieur afin d'y parvenir « allez, encore un peu, tu dois le faire... Pour lui ». 

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, mais elle les referma rapidement en voyant la lumière qui s'engouffrait sur ses pupilles. 

\- Juliet ? 

Cette voix, elle la connaissait, elle devait se concentrer afin de savoir qui était à ses côtés. Juliet ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour distinguer la silhouette d'Ethan à ses côtés, dans sa blouse blanche, son stéthoscope autour du cou. 

\- ... Ethan... 

Sa gorge lui piquait un peu, elle toussota doucement et recommença. 

\- Thomas ? 

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et la machine à ses côtés émit un bruit qui la fit sursauter, elle gémit de douleur et voulut se tenir le côté droit, mais Ethan la retint. 

\- N'y touche pas, tu vas faire sauter tes points. 

\- Il va bien ? 

Ethan soupira avant de lui faire un petit sourire. 

\- Il est encore au bloc, mais ça se présente très bien. 

Juliet se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, elle sentit le soulagement la gagner et la machine se calma à son tour. 

\- Tout va bien pour toi aussi, la douleur va s'estomper au fil des jours. 

Un hochement de tête fit comprendre à Ethan qu'elle avait compris, mais tout ce à quoi Juliet pouvait penser, c'était que Magnum allait bien. 

\- On va te ramener dans ta chambre d'ici peu. 

\- Tu me diras quand ce sera fini ? S'il va bien ?

Le médecin baissa les yeux, il résistait à son envie de lui prendre la main, mais se retint. Il hocha la tête, Juliet lui fit un faible sourire et le remercia avant de refermer les yeux. 

\- Ça ne va pas marcher entre toi et moi... Pas vrai ? 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, sans comprendre... Lors de leur dîner au restaurant, elle pensait lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'avenir pour eux. Le médecin poursuivit. 

\- Il passera toujours devant moi... Je pense que ça a toujours été le cas... Je ne fais pas le poids. 

Juliet avait encore la gorge sèche, mais elle devait mettre les choses au clair. 

\- Tu as raison... 

Dans le regard d'Ethan, Juliet pouvait y voir de la douleur, pourtant, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Mais elle savait que peu importe ses mots, Ethan serait blessé. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Rien qui te regarde Ethan... 

Elle le vit sourire, tout en sachant que tout était ironique dans sa gestuelle, mais elle l'avait mérité. 

\- On était ensemble Juliet... J'aurais aimé savoir que tu aimais un autre homme. 

\- Tu le sais maintenant... 

Elle plissa les yeux, sa douleur se réveillant, quand elle les rouvrit, elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Ethan. 

\- Je l'aime... Je n'en savais rien avant... Mais...

\- Tu as failli le perdre et tu as compris ce que tu ressentais. 

Juliet hocha la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle s'en voulait tant du mal qu'elle lui faisait, mais elle ne voulait pas aller contre ce qu'elle éprouvait. 

\- Je ne t'en veux pas... J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec lui...

\- Je veux juste qu'il se remette... Alors, je serais heureuse. 

La fatigue s'empara d'elle, Juliet ferma les yeux et laissa les médicaments la soulager. Le sommeil la gagna et Ethan soupira. Il était blessé, mais quand il réfléchissait bien, leur relation était vouée à l’échec, le lien entre Thomas et elle était trop fort pour qu'il puisse trouver sa place. 

Un brancard entra dans la pièce, Magnum allongé dessus, il s'approcha et salua le médecin. 

\- Comment va-t-il ? 

\- Si son organisme ne rejette pas le rein... Il se remettra complètement. 

Ethan était soulagé, il sourit et regarda Thomas qui semblait dormir profondément. 

\- Je peux vous demander un service ? 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Il se sentait lourd et fatigué, le bip des appareils résonnaient à ses oreilles, il se souvint de l'opération et espérait tant qu'elle se soit bien passé. Il voulait parler à Juliet, lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait, lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il avait adoré chaque seconde de leur nuit. En espérant qu'elle accepte ses excuses et qu'elle veuille bien lui offrir une deuxième chance. 

Malgré sa fatigue persistante, Magnum ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, fut le plafond, blanc, avec une lumière vive. Il plissa les paupières avant de tourner la tête... 

Elle était là... Juliet... Elle était allongée à ses côtés, à un mètre de lui, dans un lit, elle dormait, la tête tournée vers lui. 

\- Pardonne-moi...

Il voit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, ses paupières battent doucement, elle ouvre les yeux et lui sourit avec tendresse. 

\- C'est déjà fait. 

Il la regarda fixement, cherchant le mensonge dans ses yeux, mais il ne vit rien. 

\- Maintenant on est liés Thomas, alors ce testament, tu peux te le mettre où je pense... 

Une larme coula sur sa joue, Thomas voulait l'essuyer et effacer toute trace de chagrin en elle, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Juliet le regarda de nouveau.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser... Même si tu dis ne pas m'aimer... Je sais que c'est faux... 

Elle tendit la main vers lui, Thomas en fit autant et il attrapa celle de Juliet. Leurs doigts s’enlacèrent et ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire avant qu'elle ne brise le silence. 

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de t’abandonner... Je t’en prie, laisse-moi t’aimer Thomas... Ne me repousse pas... 

Le pouce de Juliet caressait le dos de sa main, il les regarda, liées, il lui avait fait du mal et il s'en voulait... Mais elle ne semblait pas dans le même état qu'esprit que lui, Juliet lui pardonnait. Il leva les yeux et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Juliet. 

\- Je t'aime... Je pensais simplement devoir affronter ça tout seul... Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Je le sais... Mais tu ne refais jamais ça... 

Il lui sourit et serra un peu plus sa main. 

\- Jamais. 

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Ethan souriait malgré son cœur brisé. Il avait demandé au médecin de Thomas de les installer dans la même chambre... Connaissant Juliet, elle aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour se rendre compte par elle-même de son état, se moquant de ses points, se moquant de sa santé. 

En les installant côte à côte, ils seraient tous les deux plus prudents... Alors, même si ça lui faisait du mal, ils étaient à leurs places. Il vit Thomas fermer de nouveau les yeux, Juliet sourit et le regarda faire avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Ils seraient heureux, Ethan en était certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue et cette petite histoire sera terminée.   
> A vendredi ou samedi !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Voici la suite de cette histoire, bonne lecture.

Enfin, il était chez lui après près de trois semaines d'hospitalisation... Il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps aussi long même s'il avait des visites tous les jours pendant des heures. Ce n'était pas pareil que d'être à la maison. 

Juliet était restée dans la même chambre que lui pendant cinq jours avant que les médecins ne juge son état parfait. Elle était rentrée à la maison et il l'avait regardé, le cœur lourd, déchiré avant de la voir revenir dans la chambre deux heures plus tard en lui disant qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle aussi facilement. 

Elle était venue tous les jours, du début des heures de visite jusqu'à la fin. Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, cherchant à se découvrir davantage à chaque parole. Rick et TC étaient aussi venus tous les jours, ils en voulaient à leur ami de ne pas lui avoir parlé de son état dès le début, mais ils comprenaient et soutenaient Thomas. 

Et là, il était là, se tenant debout dans l'entrée de la maison d'amis, son sac à ses côtés. Les médecins lui avaient dit que tout irait bien s'il suivait les recommandations. Pas d'activité physique pour le moment, une alimentation saine à laquelle Juliet voulait participer... Elle avait déjà testé pas mal de recette qu'elle lui avait apporté et il était surpris du goût que pouvait avoir les aliments malgré l'absence de sel et de graisse. 

Elle prenait soin de lui et il adorait ça. 

Il devait prendre des immunosuppresseurs tous les jours et c'est ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur. Magnum connaissait les effets secondaires et il ne voulait pas que ça empiète sur sa vie de tous les jours, il ne voulait pas avoir des sautes d'humeurs et risquer de perdre Juliet... Il lui en avait parlé à cœur ouvert, une semaine après la sortie de la jeune femme qui lui avait souri en disant « on ne peut pas savoir à l'avance... Mais je préfère vivre avec un homme qui a des sautes d'humeur plutôt que de vivre sans toi... »

Thomas l'avait serrée dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il ne la quitterait pas. 

\- Perdu dans tes pensées ? 

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, elle était sublime, vêtue d'un top blanc et d'un short rouge.

\- Je repense à ces trois semaines...

Magnum se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur sa taille. 

\- Et à quel point c'est bon d'être à la maison. 

Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou, leva un peu le visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Thomas y répondit avec tendresse, ayant du mal à croire qu'elle lui avait vraiment pardonné ce qu'il lui avait dit ce matin-là... Après leur seule et unique nuit. Mais Juliet ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, elle lui avait dit qu'ils avaient eu un mauvais départ, mais qu'ils allaient faire en sorte de se relever ensemble. 

C'est ce qu'ils faisaient et ils allaient continuer. 

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Juliet lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la cuisine où elle avait préparé le repas. 

Ils mangèrent en parlant de ce que Thomas avait prévu pour son retour, il souhaitait reprendre son travail, même s'il ne pouvait plus agir autant qu'avant, mais il ne pourrait pas rester sans rien faire durant des mois et il le savait. 

\- Et bien... Tu te charges juste de la surveillance et moi des muscles...

Il se mit à rire avant de poser une main sur sa taille et de la serrer contre lui. 

\- Ça peut marcher... Mais n'en fait pas trop, je risque de perdre en crédibilité après. 

Elle lui rendit son rire avant de poser sa tête contre son torse, Juliet soupira de bien-être dans ses bras, elle ne voulait rien d'autre que ça. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** *** 

À grandes foulées, Thomas Magnum courait sur la plage, écoutant sa musique préférée, sentant la sueur couler dans son dos. Un an plus tôt, quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il était malade et qu'il ne pourrait plus faire ce qu'il aimait, il avait senti sa vie lui échapper entre ses mains... Magnum était persuadé qu'il allait tout perdre...

Pourtant, un an après, il courrait de nouveau sur la plage, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, le sourire aux lèvres. 

Il avait pu reprendre le sport petit à petit, au début, il faisait des joggings légers, à petites foulées, puis, petit à petit, il avait repris un rythme normal et au bout de quatre mois de reprise, il avait même repris le kayak. 

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au début, Magnum tolérait plutôt bien les médicaments antirejet. Après quelques semaines de nausées et de vertiges, son médecin avait réussi à stabiliser son traitement et depuis il allait très bien. Ses examens étaient toujours bons et le rein de Juliet fonctionnait à merveille. 

Son seul véritable regret, c'était de ne plus faire partie des Navy Seal... Sa pathologie et ses traitements l'empêchaient d'être un soldat et il l'avait mal vécu... Heureusement que Juliet était là, elle l'avait trouvé, tentant de masquer ses larmes, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer pendant plus d'une heure. 

Juliet lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être un Navy Seal pour être un homme exceptionnel. Il avait souri et l'avait reprise dans ses bras. 

Il avait reçu de l'argent pour sa « retraite anticipée » et quand il avait donné une partie de cet argent afin de les rembourser, ils l'avaient regardé, surpris... En disant qu'il voulait reprendre à zéro, avec Juliet.

Rick et TC avaient tenté de refuser, ne voulant pas de l'argent qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait plus être Navy Seal, mais Magnum ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. 

Thomas fut sorti de ses pensées par Zeus et Apollon qui foncèrent sur lui. Il s'arrêta net et plaça ses mains devant lui. 

\- Waouh ! Doucement les terreurs ! 

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui. 

\- Juliet vous a demandé de me laisser, non ? 

\- Ça c'était avant d'entendre la voix d'un enfant de dix ans sur ton répondeur qui te demande si tu as retrouvé son chien. 

Oups... Il était mal. Un enfant signifiait, pas de salaire... Et beaucoup de dépense, il pensait le faire rapidement, sans qu'elle le sache... Mais c'était fichu. 

Juliet s'approcha de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle lui souriait, donc il n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça. 

\- Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de la surveillance. Et puis je l'ai retrouvé, il a été emmené dans un refuge... L'affaire est finie... Donc... 

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de voir si elle lui en voulait vraiment, mais en la voyant sourire davantage, en voyant celle qu'il aimait se rapprocher et passer ses bras autour de son cou, il sut qu'elle voulait le taquiner. 

\- Combien on va toucher ? 

\- Cinq dollars...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupira doucement. 

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? 

Magnum fit semblant de réfléchir avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Juliet qui attendait sa réponse. 

\- Un baiser ? 

Elle se mit à rire avant de se rapprocher de son corps. 

\- Et en quoi t'embrasser me ferait te pardonner ? 

Thomas pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. 

\- Et bien... Tu m'aimes... Un baiser devrait suffire, non ? 

\- Oui... Et tu as de la chance. 

Ils se sourirent et Magnum captura ses lèvres avec douceur, il l'aimait plus que tout et était plus heureux que jamais de l'avoir dans sa vie, heureux qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle soit devenue si tactile, si souriante... Grâce à lui. 

Juliet voulut accentuer le baiser, mais il se retira juste avant. 

\- Je t'aime... 

\- Je sais, je t'aime aussi. 

Il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, posant ses mains sur sa taille, caressant sa peau avec tendresse. Juliet enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, entrouvrant les lèvres sans attendre. 

Cet homme était tout pour elle et elle était fière d'être parvenue à le lui prouver au cours des premiers mois de leur relation, mois où il avait eu du mal à reprendre pied après sa greffe... Elle avait été là, à chaque seconde et continuerait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui passer cette bague qu'il gardait précieusement dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet...

Elle n'était pas censée le savoir... Mais chut... Juliet espérait qu'il se décide au plus vite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas pu tout poster avant la saint Valentin, donc vous aurez dimanche... Un OS spécial Saint Valentin et lundi vous aurez l'épilogue de cette histoire.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, un petit épilogue, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Le vent était absent, il faisait chaud et Juliet tolérait à peine son haut de maillot et son paréo. Pourtant, elle souriait devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. 

Elle observait son mari qui s'amusait dans les vagues, avec leur fille de trois ans, Mila. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour à les voir ainsi, pas une fois dans sa vie, surtout après la mort de Richard, elle n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir aimer à ce point... Mais ils faisaient partie de sa vie, ils étaient sa vie et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde de vivre sans eux. 

Le rire de sa fille résonna à ses oreilles, elle venait tout juste de fêter son troisième anniversaire et Juliet se souvenait de sa naissance comme si c'était la veille. Le travail avait été très long, près de trente heures à souffrir le martyr à cause des contractions, elle avait vu Thomas inquiet, impuissant et légèrement paniqué... Il aurait aimé prendre sa place et le lui avait dit... Ce à quoi Juliet lui avait répondu en souriant qu'elle n'échangerait sa place avec personne. 

Elle savait que Thomas s'était inquiété tout le temps de sa grossesse, ils étaient mariés depuis six mois quand elle avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Ils avaient été heureux et le médecin leur avait dit qu'à cause de la greffe il y avait de légers risques pour la future maman... 

Juliet inspira et respira la bonne odeur de la plage et du sel marin... Elle avait eu de la chance et n'avait souffert d'aucun désagrément, mais son mari avait été très inquiet tout le temps de sa grossesse, la surprotégeant au moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle ne l'avait pas jugée, comprenant son besoin de prendre soin d'elle. 

Quand leur petite fille était née, toute rose, les cheveux blonds foncés... Leurs cœurs avaient explosé d'amour pour ce petit miracle qu'ils avaient crée. C'est ainsi que Juliet avait trouvé le prénom de leur fille. Mila... Signifiait Miracle. Thomas avait accepté sans hésiter. 

\- Maman !!

Juliet ouvrit les yeux et vit sa fille courir vers elle, elle tendit les bras et la petite fille s'accrocha à son paréo qui descendit le long de ses hanches. 

\- Papa me mouille !

Elle caressa les longs cheveux blonds foncés de sa fille et emmêla ses doigts dans les boucles qui terminaient leur longueur. Mila lui ressemblait beaucoup, personne ne pouvait le nier, même si elle avait le teint halé de son père, tout le reste était sa mère. 

\- Tu t'amuses bien mon ange ? 

\- Oui !! Mais là j'ai chaud. 

\- On va rentrer et tu boiras un grand verre de lait à la fraise !

La fillette sautilla sur ses petites jambes, ravie de l'idée. Mila s'arrêta soudainement devant la cicatrice sur le torse de Juliet, elle posa sa petite main dessus et fronça les sourcils. 

\- Maman, tu as mal là ? 

\- Oh non ! Je n'ai pas mal du tout. 

Juliet s'empressa de rassurer son bébé. 

\- Papa a la même maman...

Sa mère ne savait pas comment expliquer cette histoire sans effrayer la petite fille. Elle vit Thomas arriver, il avait entendu la fin de la conversation et posa une main sur la tête de sa fille. 

\- Et bien... J'ai été malade... Et pour aller mieux, maman devait me donner quelque chose qui se trouvait dans son ventre. 

La fillette fronça les sourcils encore plus. 

\- Mais moi aussi j'étais dans son ventre !

Le couple se mit à rire, Juliet vint se blottir contre mari qui posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Oui... Mais c'est très différent... On t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grande. 

Thomas se pencha et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa fille. 

\- Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que tout va très bien pour moi maintenant. Ok ? 

Mila sourit à pleine dent et son regard se mit à pétiller. 

\- Et je crois avoir entendu maman parler de lait à la fraise ? 

La fillette sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir en direction de la maison. 

\- Je veux un grand verre ! 

Magnum prit la main de sa femme qui enlaça leurs doigts tout en caressant le dos de sa main. Ils regardaient leur fille qui courait devant eux, entourée par Zeus et Apollon. 

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que la vie aurait été aussi belle... Jamais. 

Juliet sourit et lâcha la main de son mari avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. 

\- Tu es sûr ? 

Thomas fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa question, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec sa femme et leur petite fille... Rien ne pourrait le combler davantage... Sauf...

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Juliet se mit à rire devant sa mine surprise et il courut vers elle, l'enlaçant par derrière, posant une main sur son ventre plat. 

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ? 

\- Ce matin... Mais tu étais déjà parti nager... 

Il la souleva dans ses bras, Juliet se mit à rire avant de sentir les lèvres de son mari sur les siennes. Ils avaient vécu une épreuve difficile qui aurait pu les séparer à cause du secret de Thomas, mais Juliet avait tenu bon et tout avait bien fini. 

Maintenant, ils étaient mariés, père d'une petite fille magnifique et un second bébé qui arriverait d'ici quelques mois. 

Cette fois... La vie ne pourrait pas aussi belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! A bientôt, car non, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi, j'ai plusieurs OS sous le coude ! A bientôt !


End file.
